The Notes
by BadWeebFics
Summary: ReixKai Rei is recieving horrible notes. But..from who? Kai, Hilary, Tyson, they're ALL Suspects to Rei. But..will it destroy his life completely.


I thought of this reading a book

Chapter 1- Who would do such a thing?

Rei's POV

"Kon! 16 laps for slowing down! And make it snappy! I do NOT want to miss _Newlyweds!"_ Hilary Tachibana yelled in a most annoying fashion. God, I hate her so much. Kai was alined with me on the new track Hilary installed in back of the dojo. "Jeez.." He panted. "I can't feel my legs." "You think that's bad?" I responded, my heart about to explode from running. "I can't feel anything _and_ I'm getting pain in muscles I didn't even know I had!" I have to admit...I had a teeny-weeny crush on my captain. He was justso...ahh, how do I say this...too hot to touch. Kai slowed down and flopped onto his butt. "I don't care what she says...I can't take it anymoreeee.." He whined. I stopped. I sat down next to him.

"I have joined the alliance."

"JUST _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, REI!" Hilary's shrill voice called. Kai sighed. "It's called _resting,_ Hilary. You've had the poor kid running all morning." Hilary turned to Kai and made a sickeningly sweet smile. "Aw, Kai, you're so nice. You're dissmissed." Kai scratched his head. "What about Rei?" Hilary turned to me and frowned. "He's been a lazy bum. He has to run an extra 20 laps for sitting. So..added to 16, that's...36. I should know, I'm on the honor roll!" Kai sighed again, standing up straight, glancing at my tired face.

"As team captain, I dismiss Rei from all practice duties until I say so. I am a higher authority on this team than you."

Hilary huffed. "Fine. But only because I respect you Kai."

As she walked away, I got on my knees and started bowing. "All hail the mercifull Kai.." I chanted. He laughed. "Thanks. Now get up and get inside. It's like, 120 degreese celsius out here. He turned to Max and Tyson across the track, extremely tired as well. "YOU TOO! BOTH OF YOU! INSIDE!" I watched on in amusement as the two more immature team members did a dance of joy, and ran across the track to us. They slid open the door and ran inside. We followed.

"Hey,Kai?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you respect me?"

"..Of course I do! You're the only one I can really stand!"

"Really!"

"Duh."

"Thank you. I feel loved." I joked. We laughed and went inside.

(INSIDE REI'S ROOM) (If he has one in that place..)

I was reading a book on my pitiful guest bed. Well, some is better than none. It had been 20 minutes since Kai told Hilary off. She was acting nicer now, however. Tyson and Max are playing in the living room. Kai is...being Kai across the room. As most people know, we usualy have to share a room. Quiet, rough, cold...A basic jerk. But, he's nice when you get down to it.

BA-BOOM!

"Tysoooon!"

"Uh-oh!"

"I'm gonna go check things out downstairs." Kai said, getting up. I nodded. "Watch youself. It's like suidcide going down there. He saluted and walked down the wooden stairs. Brave lad. Hah, I make myself laugh!

Hey, what's this under my pillow?

It was a note on blue paper. This is what it said:

"_To Rei,_

_You are a fat, ugly, sick, son of a bitch. I've hated you since I first saw you. Your hideous face makes me cringe. When you breath through your mouth, it's like breathing carbon dioxide in by the gallon. You have the worst blading skills, and I of all people should know. You smell like dog crap. And you're terribly stupid. _

_--Anonymus"_

Wah! Who would--?Why would--?What would--? I broke out in tears. This hurt like a knife slicing open your stomach. My first suspect was Hilary..but..she can't stand the color blue and this is obviously not her handwriting. I peeked back at the letter, my tears making the ink run.

_"...You have the worst blading skills, and I of all people should know."_

Wait..So..it's probably one of the guys! Is it Max? No, it can't be Max, no way! Tyson isn't this rude, and Kenny NEVER handwrites anything. So that only leaves...

Kai.

Hard, cold, rude, Kai.

I sobbed.

"Rei, are you alright in there?" I heard Kai ask as his footsteps rushed up the wooden stairs. He opened the door. My eyes were swollen and red. I gritted my teeth. "Grrrr..." "R-Rei..what's wrong!" He asked fervently. I felt a mix of emotions here. Anger, Sorrow, Confusion, and Lord knows what else.

My head hurt.

"Rei! Are you alright!"

No..I'm not...

"REI!"

That was the last I heard before I fainted into Kai's arms.

TBC...

Soooo..REVIEW OR I SHALL TOSS MY PEANUTS AT CHU!


End file.
